Through the Years With You
by krissyg927
Summary: This started as a prompt from my bestie Magenta's Nightmare, but then snowballed into and idea I had to follow Carol and Daryl growing up together year by year. This is Caryl, AU and I hope you will all enjoy it.


Laundry Day: Through the years with you

 ** _As usual I have Magenta's Nightmare to thank for this idea. I was tossing around a year by year each chapter story and this is going to start it off. So thanks Magenta for this particular idea, I hope I did it justice. I know, I know, why am I starting something new with all these WIPs, well, I have written a little something on each and every one of them this week and updates will be coming soon. Thanks to all of you who are patient with me, updates are going to be regular again now. xoxoxoxox Krissy._**

It was a horrible weekend. The worst one yet and that was saying something. Carol had driven four hours on Friday to a conference for work in South Carolina and four hours back on Sunday. The stupid infection control conference that the hospital made all of the charge nurses go to every, fucking year.

She would rather have her wisdom teeth pulled without Novocain then go to this thing again, but she had to. Every year they had to implement new policies based on the information she and Maggie Greene learned there.

It was a huge corporate waste of her time. The policies were always so similar it was ridiculous.

Plus, she didn't even have Monday off and her feet hurt. Usually Daryl went with her on these things but that was before the twins came.

Now he stayed home with their four-year-old twin girls, Sophia and Molly and she had to go alone which she hated. These conferences were once a year and she dreaded them every single year. Daryl knew it too because she got edgy and nervous around a month before every trip. He did his best to reassure her that she would be fine and he and the kids would be fine too.

But she still worried.

So when she pulled the jeep into the driveway of their little house behind Daryl's truck as usual, but something was off. She could feel it. But then he was on the front porch walking down to her and she sighed in relief.

"Where are the kids?"

"Across the street with Merle and Teagan." He said wrapping his arms around her, she let out a contented sigh as she felt his arms go around her.

"I missed you." She said into his shoulder, his face was in her hair, breathing her in and kissing her sweetly.

"Come on, let's go inside." He said taking her by the hand. "Then we can go eat with them and bring the girls back."

"But my suitcase…"

"Aint goin nowhere…" He said leading her into the house. He could feel the tension radiating off of her from the weekend away and the drive and it was at that moment he realized, _he had fucked up._

The fucking laundry…

He had been starting it the day before when Merle came over to shoot the shit and had totally forgotten. There at that moment was a pile of their clothes up to his waist in the laundry room off the kitchen and as they walked towards the kitchen, he knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Daryl's smiling and happy to be home wife was going to be replaced with a screaming banshee in three, two, one.

"Oh Daryl what the fuck?" She turned towards the laundry room. "God dammit."

"I did everything else, dishes, vacuuming, you hate to vacuum…" He said trying to help her remember that she really did love him and he really did try to help her as much as he could. "Don't the house look good."

The house did look good, and she didn't appreciate his effort at all.

"You left me the worst and longest and most tedious job." She roared at him. When she was like this he was always reminded of the quote from Shakespeare's 'The Taming of the Shrew.' "Though she be little, she is fierce."

That was his wife, the woman who, when they were kids growing up kicked that bully Phillip in the knee for punching Daryl on the playground, they were eight at the time. And when they were sixteen told Merle to fuck off when he called her "Red" too many times.

 _Though she be little, she is fierce. And he was a dead man._

"Daryl, I am so tired, and I have to work a twelve tomorrow, why didn't you do the one thing I really needed you to do?"

"The kids…and then Merle." He said looking into her eyes for some flash of love, but it was hate, she hated him right now and he knew it.

"The kids, what? I handle the kids and work full time and do every other fucking thing around here so you can sit out on the deck with Merle every night drinking your beers and smoking."

"It aint that bad…"

That was the wrong thing to say, because she looked like she would stab him if she had a knife in her hand.

"Yes." She screamed. "It is."

She turned and went towards the laundry to pick it up and start throwing it in the machine. He followed after her, which he knew was a mistake but she had thrown down now.

"Carol. Stop." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll help you now."

"I don't want your help." She screamed. "Get out of my sight Daryl, before I say something I'll regret."

"Just fucking say it." He leaned in close to her, but raising his voice with every word. "I fucked up again. As usual."

"You fucked up again." She hissed and looked down at the pile of laundry. "You fucked up big time."

Now she stared him down and they stood face to face, glaring at each other. They rarely fought, but when they did? It was a battle royal, screaming and cursing often happened.

Finally, Daryl turned to leave like she wanted him to. Before going he punched the far wall in the laundry room and the entire rod of clothes that had been drying since Carol last did laundry fell down at their feet.

He stood in the doorway, with his arm on the jam seething now, because he would have to fix the rod and he heard the strangest thing, Carol was laughing, a full on hysterical laugh. His shoulders started to shake and he didn't want her to see him laughing but he couldn't help it.

Daryl turned and allowed himself to laugh with her, because it was funny and soon they both stopped laughing. Then he was on her, the hug and kiss outside the house hadn't been enough and now they were yanking at each other's clothes fiercely.

"How long do we have?" Carol asked in between wet sloppy kisses, the best kind as far as she was concerned.

"Long enough." He said as he lifted her up onto the washing machine and pulled her jeans down, along with her panties. He went in for one last kiss and then he was pulling her sweatshirt over her head. She hadn't bothered with a bra; she just wore a tank top with a shelf bra.

He licked his lips as he looked at her. All these years later, they had been a couple since they were thirteen, and he still wanted her all the time.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing her again, shoving his tongue into her mouth almost brutally.

"Me too baby." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Me too."

He kissed down her neck and bit her lightly just as he got to her collar bone.

"Put your feet up and spread your legs sweetheart."

"Are you kidding?" She whispered. "What if Merle…"

"He aint coming near here, I guarantee he heard us yelling."

That was true, their houses were across the street from each other and noises sometimes carried since they were the only two houses on the street and it was a dirt road. No one was coming near the house.

"Come on." He winked at her. "Scoot up and lay back."

He knelt down on the pile of laundry as she lay back and ran his hands over her legs and up her thigh. Then he brushed his cheek against her and felt her shudder at the feel of the scruff of his beard against her skin.

Then his lips were on her thigh and he was spreading her wide. The first time he had done this with her they were fifteen and his old man was passed out drunk in the living room. They had to be quiet then, and he didn't really know what he was doing then but not now. Now he knew exactly what buttons to push.

She let out a sigh as she felt his tongue slide along her lips towards her clit and when he got there, he swirled his tongue in just the right way, every time. She broke out in goose bumps immediately and then when he slid one finger inside her and her head hit the wall behind them.

"Oh my god, I love you…" She cried as he continued swirling his tongue around just the way she liked it. Soon she felt it rising in her belly and making her heart beat fast. He responded by sliding another finger inside her and she was there in a second.

The heat of her and the feeling of her cumming around his fingers and on his face was almost too much. Daryl's dick had been aching since he saw her from the porch and now it was hard as a fucking rock. He didn't move as she rode her orgasm out because the view he had was his favorite of all.

He licked her one more time, slow like he was licking and ice cream cone and she moaned out loud. Then he was on his feet and unbuckling his pants. Carol sat up and watched him, the sound of his belt buckle did things to her. The anticipation she felt reminded her of the first time she heard that noise, and it was always the same feeling.

She needed it and she needed him, for as long as she could remember, it had been him.

"Hurry." She said and he grinned at her as she scooted forward. Then he smiled the devil's smile as he rubbed the head of his dick all around her wetness.

Carol had enough and pulled him against her and inside her and they both let out a moan that Merle could probably hear clear across the street. Usually they took it slow, but not this time, maybe it was the weekend separation or the fight, but this was not slow.

The expression 'Fuck me like you hate me.' Came to his mind and he laughed as he pulled her off the washing machine and laid her down on the pile of laundry that started this whole thing. They didn't hate each other, not by a long shot. They were the most in love couple people had ever seen, but they fought. They fought loud and made up loud, it had always been that way with them right from the jump.

Daryl fucked his wife like it was the first time and the last time. He kissed her urgently and ran his hands over her breasts as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The sweat was rolling off of them in the small laundry room and he looked down at her. She was so beautiful with her red hair all around her head like a halo, then she reached up and pulled him down for another kiss.

"God dam sweetheart." Was all he could manage before they both fell off the cliff they were dangling from since she had pulled in the driveway.

Then he looked down at her once again and she pushed his hair out of his face and smiled up at him, he smiled back and winked at her.

"Welcome home."

 ** _A/N: This story is now going to flashback to their childhood and then progress a year or two per chapter, I'm excited about it and I adore each and every one of you. By the way, if there is one of my WIPs that you would like me to update shoot me a PM or tell me in a review, find me on twitter or tumblr, but let me know which ones you want, ok?. I always want to write the ones people are looking for. Xoxoxox Krissy_**


End file.
